User talk:ArgentNova
Project Hi, ArgentNova (you have the same name as one of my best friends on this site xD) Seems like your last 2 card creations ("Cyber Dragon Infinity" and "Cyber Power Enhancer") are inspired by my OC-to-Hybrid Project I started about a month ago and escalated very quickly. Are those part of the project? I'm wondering because both can be used by , a Yu-Gi-Oh! OC. Did you read the rules? You have to state the OC, the Hybrid Monster(s) and the Splice Cards that user has, also pass those into Genes of Evolution, a set that I started the idea, but the page was eventually made by another friend of mine, who is also an admin of this site, and a decent contributor of my project, and then done. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey LionHeartKing, I did create "Cyber Dragon Infinity" and "Cyber Power Enhancer" for Zane and your set. I'm just not sure how. And once I get the chance I'm going start adding some of the Archetypes I'm working on to the site, possibly including more Hybrids. (ArgentNova (talk) 19:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) OK, ArgentNova (I felt so unfriendly to call you "Nova", since I call this guy "Nova"), JUST for this incident, I'll add the cards for the OC-to-Hybrid Project card list on my user page and the set, but make sure you do them when you are making those in the future. Also, do you like my stuff so far? LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that. I think I may have figured it out now. And thanks for fixing Infinity. I'm sorry to say I've not seen many of your creations other than a few of the Hybrids. I will have to rectify this. (ArgentNova (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) LHK, can you tell me how to add a monster to an established archetype? (ArgentNova (talk) 15:18, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ArgentNova) Wrap the name of the card with 2 brackets (like this: Card), then use "●" as a divider in order to divide the links for the cards that are next to this card. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, how do I get to the point where I can edit what cards are in the archetype? That's really what I need. (ArgentNova (talk) 15:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Do you mean making your own template? LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:40, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No, though that info might end up being useful. I mean I have created a Number monster. On the page for Numbers do I just click the regular page edit section or what? (ArgentNova (talk) 15:54, August 16, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) If you mean "can I edit on pages that are not created by myself?", the answer is "of course". I spend a lot of time (for about a year that I am on this site) editing others' cards or even editing my own cards or creating new. And, think. If it was "impossible" to edit pages created by someone else, why can I edit your Hybrid Monster's wording? LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:58, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No, I mean if I click the edit button for the Numbers page, is that how I can add a new card to the archetype? (ArgentNova (talk) 16:05, August 16, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Nope. This wiki (and, I think this happens with the others, idk) has templates. Type on the wiki: Template:XXX (The archetype or set you want to edit) for a list of them (some of them are missing, because they are not placed in that category for reasons that they seem very complicated to you, but np most of them are here), go to the template you wish, then edit, by using the method I showed to you above. In the Numbers (because there are a lot of templates combined), type "Numbers" instead of "Number". LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just put my 108 in the otherworldy numbers box, though I did it on my nook and the dot is a little small. (ArgentNova (talk) 16:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Np. Also, plan to make another entry on my Hybrid project? LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Eventually. Its going to be for Zane's Kaiser form and the Cyberdarks. (ArgentNova (talk) 17:11, August 16, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) How do I add Pendulum Scales to monsters? ArgentNova (talk) 21:15, August 20, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova You've got the coding right, but change each card to CardTable2. They'll show up once you do. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) What exactly do you mean by CardTable2? (ArgentNova (talk) 23:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Antimatrix Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:23, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Negative Levels on non-Dark Synchros? Negative Ranks? Negative Scales? Yeah, no. Why? (ArgentNova (talk) 00:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Because they don't work that way. Negative Levels have only been seen on Dark Synchro Monsters, and even then, not in any actual capacity in the game. Plus, those cards were of very low quality. Have you read our Rules and Guidelines? Post your Antimatrix cards on the LHK Wiki instead (ask LionHeartKIng for the link or view Kurobina's talk page for the link). We still need good enough grammar on that site, but otherwise, we are much more laxed there. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion, NovaTsukimori. He's right. Link to the wiki. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:36, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll get on moving all of my Antimatrix cards there and fixing up grammar as soon as possible. Thank you for giving me a place for my cards. (ArgentNova (talk) 18:48, August 21, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Also, it is my own wiki. LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:52, August 21, 2014 (UTC) So, they get to stay negative levels? I don't want them to be posted again just to see them get deleted over that. (ArgentNova (talk) 18:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Trust me, they will not get deleted unless it is your request. The only pages that are deleted from my wiki are from user requests. LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:00, August 21, 2014 (UTC) One last question, are Hybrid monsters postable on your wiki? If not, I'll just remove the one I made for my Antimatrixes. (ArgentNova (talk) 19:21, August 21, 2014 (UTC)ArgentNova) Yup. LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC)